


The First Time

by storiesinthedark



Series: Fics from Fandoms of Long Ago [5]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen, Humor, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: Mark experiences "something" for the first time...





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to rentficchallenge on Livejournal. Written so many years ago...let me know if I need to add additional tags.

He put it in his mouth. The sweet smell and taste washing over him like nothing he ever experienced before. Why hadn’t he done this before? He breathed deep, exhaled slowly and soon found himself in a comfortable state of mind and being. This was wonderful. No other words could describe the satisfying feeling Mark was enjoying right at this very moment. 

“So…” Roger said. “You like it?” He began to laugh and enjoy it as much as Mark was. 

Mark nodded. He was happy Roger had introduced this new…wonderful experience to him. He wanted to kiss Roger. Mark needed someway to thank him for this new life-changing experience. 

“I can’t believe, you never…”He cut himself off with laughter. Mark continued shaking his head. He had never had anything like this back in Scarsdale. 

“We used to have this every Sunday morning.” Roger continued. Mark understood why. He continued to enjoy himself, and Roger continued to laugh. He was enjoying this just as much as Mark. 

A few minutes passed and the two had finished. “You have never had that before?” Roger asked once again. 

“No,” Mark responded wiping his lips clean. 

“You were really deprived as a kid, man.” He began to chuckle. “Any kid that never got to have blueberry turnovers was seriously deprived.”

“I have to agree with you on that.” Mark nodded smiling, “All we ever had was matzo.”


End file.
